1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler. and more particularly to a fuse coupler combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,253 to Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,073 to Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,423 to Lin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,433 to Lin et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,777 to Liang disclose various kinds of typical cable mounting devices or cable couplers having an electric wire coupled to a conductive connector without additional fasteners. However, the conductive connector is also required to be secured or attached to the other supporting casing or fuse receiving housing with the other fasteners, such that the other tools and fasteners are also required for securing the conductive connector to the other supporting casings or housings.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cable couplers.